Again
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: Piper and Cole have a secret and it's about Chris. What's going on and why is Phoebe the key of the secret? Read and review PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

**Again**

CHAPTER 1-THE BIG SISTER FIGHT

A woman entered the Halliwell Manor. She had short, brown hair and wonderful brown eyes who were looking trough the hallway. She put a bag on the table and looked at the stairs. She didn't hear anything. She went in the kitchen making small steps and walking slowly. She opened the kitchen door. Nobody turned around to see who's coming. She went out of the kitchen and went upstairs at the attic. She opened the door and looked in. next to the window was a small boy with brown hair. He was looking trough the window. The woman came closer and kneeled next to the boy. He turned around, glared at her with his bright brown eyes for a second and started to cry. The woman hugged him.

"What's wrong Chris?"-She asked.

"They left me alone!"-Chris yelled. He was still crying. He embraced the woman tightly.

"But why?"-The woman asked.

"They said I'm a bad boy!"-Chris yelled again.

"No...no honey you're not a bad boy. You're a good boy!"

Chris looked at her, his eyes full of hope.

"I am?"-He asked.

"Yes you are. And I would to have a son like you one day."-The woman answered.

"Thank you auntie Phoebe. You're my guardian angel."-Chris said and stood up.

"Oh..."-Phoebe said trying not to cry. She stood up, too. She took the boy's hand.-"Would you like a sandwich?"

"With cheese and onions?"-Chris asked.

"Sure. And a big orange juice."-Phoebe smiled.

"YEA!"-Chris yelled happily.

They went in the kitchen. 'Til Phoebe maked a sandwich Chris was reading a black, old book.

"What are you reading, sweetie?"-Phoebe asked.

"Just a fairy tale book. Um, auntie Phoebe? Which powers do you, my auntie Paige and mammy have?"-He asked.

"Well...your auntie Paige has orbing, orb-telekinesis, healing and water balls. She's too stubborn you know. Your mom's powers are freezing time, blowing up things, conjuring things and telekinesis. And my powers...I have premonitions, levitation, empathy, glimmering and fire balls."-Phoebe finished.

Chris was listening carefully and then looked back at his book.

"I like yours the most."-He whispered.

"Thank you."-Phoebe said putting the sandwich on a plate and giving it to Chris.

"You know...I was wondering...is it possible to meet Grams?"

Phoebe looked puzzled to him over the cup of coffee she was drinking.

"Sure why not?"-She answered.

"Great."-Chris said taking a last bite. -"The sandwich was great."

He jumped of the chair and grasped Phoebe's hand. He pulled her upstairs.

"Read the spell."-He said putting the candles in a circle.

"Spirit to spirit and mind to mind

our powers now will enter nine

we want to know if you are true

come to us we're calling you."-Phoebe read the spell and Grams appeared in the circle.

"Hello, my darling."-She said. She became a 'human' and hugged Phoebe.

"Hi Grams."-Phoebe said. Grams looked at Chris.

"And you are my little nephew Chris, aren't you?"

"I am."-Chris said looking puzzled.

"Oh you're really sweet."-Grams said kissing him on the check.

"T...thank you."-Chris said.

"He just wanted to meet you."-Phoebe said smiling.

"Thank you Chris? And Wyatt?"-Grams asked.

Chris looked at her very angerly. Grams didn't notice it.

"He's not at home. –Phoebe said quickly.

"Well...it was nice to meet you Chris. I need to go my dear."-She said and glimmered out.

Phoebe heard a car parking in the garage.

"Chris go into your room, sweetie. I need to talk something with your mother."-Phoebe said. Chris orbed out. Phoebe went downstairs.

Piper and Leo came in with Wyatt. They were laughing and taking a few bags and toys. Phoebe looked at Piper angerly.

"Piper we need to talk."-Phoebe said.

"'bout what?"-Piper asked.

"Wyatt in your room."-Phoebe said. Wyatt rolled his eyes and orbed out.

"I'll...never mind."-Leo said and orbed out, too.

"So?"-Piper asked.

"So what? How can you do something to him!? What's going on with you?! I found him crying in the attic!?"-Phoebe screamed.

"'bout who you're talking?"-Piper asked looking confused.

"You know...your second son...Christopher."

"Oh...well...he was a bad boy."-Piper said.

"No he wasn't! You know Chris was always good and carying! And you are thinking Wyatt is always the little angel and something like that! You know I'm starting to thing that Wyatt couldn't be turned evil! He is evil!"-Phoebe screamed.

"No he isn't! Wyatt is a good kid! Chris is the bad boy in this game!"-Piper screamed.

"Mom..."-Chris whispered. He was crying.

"Oh God, Chris..."-Phoebe said and ran to him. She hugged him.

Piper looked at them, rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen.

.....................................................

Well...Piper is a 'bit bad here. But don't worry Piper fans she has a good reason(well she thinks it's a good reason). Please R&R I would be really happy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-DON'T YOU SEE IT?

Paige opened a door. She looked in. phoebe was sleeping on her bed. Paige entered the room and sat on the bed. Phoebe opened her eyes. They were watery and red.

"You didn't sleep did you?"-Paige asked.

Phoebe smiled.

"I heard you had a fight with Piper. You know...a big one."

"Yea..."-Phoebe whispered.

"'Bout what?"-Paige asked lying next to her sister and hugging her.

"Chris. You know what they did to him? They went to a park and left him alone."-Phoebe said sadly.

"Oh..."

"And you know...I love him. But that's a strange love. Not like I love Wyatt...not to mention that I'm not sure if I love him anymore. It's...like...he's my son."-Phoebe said. Paige looked at her.

"He can't be, you know it."

"Well...yes but I fell...oh Paige it's OK. I just need to sleep."-Phoebe said.

"OK, sleep well."-Paige said kissing her forehead.

Paige went out of Phoebe's room and went in her own. She sat on the bed again. She took a picture of Phoebe and Chris. They did look the same. Those lovely eyes and the thin brown hair but it couldn't be...With the toughs of Phoebe and Chris she fell asleep.

The next day...

Phoebe stood up. She put on some jeans and a red top and got out of her room in the kitchen. Piper wasn't there so Phoebe took a cup of coffee.

She was thinking. She wanted to have a child. But her love life...was a mess right now. Jason was OK but she still needed something more...

Phoebe came back to the reality. She heard foot steps. She didn't want to see Piper so she got up and moved to the living room but on her way Paige appeared.

"Where are you going?"-She asked.

"Work...and you."-Phoebe asked.

"Jogging. It's relaxing you know."

"Have fun!"-Phoebe called from the stares.

"I will!"-Paige said.

"She's crazy." Phoebe whispered. She got up and slowly entered Chris' room. He was sleeping like an angel. Phoebe kissed him on the forehead and got out, slowly shutting the door.

Even if she needed to go at work she got in the attic. She looked trough the "Book of shadows" without knowing what she's looking for. She stopped when she heard some strange noice behind her. Something like... shimmering. Preparing for a demon she turned around.

What she saw was hard enough to fall on the floor and not to wake up at least for ten minutes.

When she finally woke up, she jumped and ran to the wall. she slowly pressed her back on the cold wall and sat on the floor with eyes full of angst and anger.

"What are you doing here?"-Phoebe asked.

"I just...needed to see you."-The strange person said.

"Ha see me! Still patetic ha?"

"Phoebe look..."-The person began but Phoebe cut him off.

"How did you excape from Waste land?"

"Power of love...and that stuff you know."-The person said.

"Oh Cole C'mon! we both know you don't have a heart."-Phoebe yawned.

"You wanna see?"-Cole asked smiling.

"How?"-Phoebe asked. Cole came closer. He took of his shirt and kneeled in front of Phoebe. He took her hand and put it on the left side of his chests.

"Can you fell it? My heart? It's ticking just for you."-He said.

Phoebe pulled her hand and tried to move away but she couldn't.

"I won't hurt you Phoebe. I love you."

"Oh yes. Freaky true ha? No Cole, you just think like you love me. You don't."

"I love you Phoebe. I love you. Can't you understand?"-Cole asked.

"Not at all."-Phoebe reminded.

"Oh my...Phoebe?" Phoebe began shaking and she became pale.-"PHOEBE!!!"-Cole screamed. He heard foot steps. Piper and Leo came in behind him.

"What...COLE?!"-Piper screamed and then saw Phoebe shaking.-"Phoebe!!!". She ran to her and pushed Cole back. She hugged Phoebe.

"What did you do to her?!"-Leo yelled.

"Nothing! She just began shaking!"-Cole explained.

"Phoebe! Phoebe, I'm sorry!"-Piper yelled.

"Chris..."-Phoebe whispered.

"Chris?"-Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get him!"-Leo said and orbed out. After a few seconds they heard some kind of an explosion.

"What was that?"-Piper asked.

"You stay here! I'll go to see what's wrong!"-Cole said and he shimmered in Chris' room. Paige was lying on the floor next to Leo. Chris was in a demon's hands.

"Who are you?!"-Cole asked.

"The demon of chaos."-The demon said. Cole threw an energy ball on the demon and he brust in flames. Chris fell on the floor. Cole ran to him and raised him.

"Are you OK?"-He asked. Chris nooded and looked at Paige and Leo.

"Oh God."-Cole said and kneeled next to Paige. He raised his hands and some light appeared and Paige opened her eyes.

"What...?"-She asked.

"Ask leather heal now."-Cole said. Paige ran to Leo and healed him.

"But you healed me, why can't you heal Leo?"-Paige asked.

"I'm not suppose to heal white lighters. They'll die. Pure light, you know."-Cole explained.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"-Paige asked.

"Oh...Paige woke up."-Cole whispered.-"I...was looking for Phoebe."

"Chris go to the attic. Phoebe wants to see you."-Leo said. Chris quickly orbed out. He orbed in where Phoebe was sitting on the floor. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Demons attacked me!"-He said.

"What?!"-Piper asked-"'You OK?"

"Suppose so."-Chris said still hugging Phoebe. Phoebe smiled.

"But...Phoebe..."-Piper began.

"I had a premonition."-Phoebe said.-"About Chris."

"Oh God."-Piper said.-"Um...Phoebe...I'm sorry. About yesterday."

"It's Ok."-Phoebe said and she and Piper hug.-"But there is still Chris."

"Phoebe..."-Piper began looking at Cole who shimmered in.

"What?"-Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad you're OK."-Piper smiled.

...........................................

You know that Piper's hiding something. But why did she look at Cole? Does exist a secret between Cole and Piper? Maybe...read on. The next chapter will say a piece of the truth. Please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-WHO HAS A SON HERE?

"Piper!"-Phoebe yelled entering the house and leaving her purse on a table.

"Yes?!"-Piper yelled coming from the kitchen with a baby on her hands.

"When did you get the third child?"-Phoebe asked puzzled.

"Don't be a smart ass, Phoebe. You know Melissa? (Phoebe nodded) Well she got a baby a mouth ago and she needed to go in town quickly so she asked me to watch over it."-Piper explained.

"Oh...is it a she or a he?"-Phoebe asked smiling at the baby.

"She. Her name is Amy. Amy Lee."

"Amy Lee? Cute. But anyway, a demon attacked me. I think I killed him but we can't be sure...you know...demons and that stuff."

"Oh...I'll check in the "Book" and you should eat something. I made sandwiches with onion and ketchup."-Piper said moving to the stairs.

"Thank you! I love onion and ketchup!"-Phoebe said disappearing behind the door. She made her way to the kitchen but when she entered she stopped quickly on the door.

A man was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Cole...again?"-Phoebe asked.

"HI."-Cole said smiling.

"What do you want?"-Phoebe asked.

"I want you to come out with me."-Cole said.

"What?"

"A date?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know...go out for dinner, talk, smile, walk..."

"No way Cole Turner!!!"-Phoebe yelled.-"On a date...with you?"

"Oh C'mon Phoebe."

"No Cole. Never."-Phoebe yelled.

"Oh I came back from Waste land to see you and my son..."-Cole stopped. Phoebe looked at him.

"You have what?"

"OK I have a son. He's six."

"But...but...you...never told me."-Phoebe said.

"Nobody knows I'm his son. Just one person. Please Phoebe sorry but..."

"He's your son not mine."

"Well..."-Cole looked in her eyes. Like they were expecting something.-"Of course it's my son."

"OK Cole...then go."-Phoebe said.

"And the date?"-Cole asked full of hope.

"Nope."-Phoebe answered.

"Oh..."-Cole said and shimmered out.

Phoebe ran to Piper in the attic.

"Did you know that Cole has a son?"-Phoebe asked piper looked at her.

"A...a...a son?"-Piper asked becoming nervous.

"Yea. He never told me. That is strange."-Phoebe reminded.

"S...s...strange? Yea...strange."-Piper answered still nervous.

...............................................

Sorry because I wrote a short chapter. So Cole has a son and why is Piper nervous? Does she know something? Can you reveal the secret? I hope no because it'll be a great surprise to tell you what the secret is...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-DEMON'S JUMBLE

A scream came out of the attic. Then a BOOM. Then orbs, again a scream and silence. Piper ran in the attic. She screamed and ran to Paige who was lying on the floor. The window was broken and under it was lying Cole. He was covered with blood and pieces of glass.

"LEO!!!"-Piper screamed.

Leo orbed in looking around. When he saw Paige he ran to her. When he healed her Paige opened her eyes.

"I...need to heal Cole."-Paige said.

"Why?"-Leo asked looking at Cole.

"He saved my life."-Paige said and placed her hands over Cole's lifeless body.

Cole immediately stood up.

"Phoebe!"-He yelled.

"Oh God...the demon took her!"-Paige screamed.

"But...but what happen?"-Piper asked.

"The demon...he attacked us. He's strong, and...and he took Phoebe."-Paige explained.

"Very helpful."-Piper reminded.

"I'll go in the Underworld."-Cole said and shimmered out.

"I'll go check with the Elders."-Leo said and he orbed out.

"Let's see the book. Do you remember the demon?"-Piper asked calmly.

"How can you stay calm? Your sister is kidnapped."-Paige yelled.

"I can stay calm because I know that Phoebe can take care for her-self. She's a grown up girl, she'll fix it."-Piper said hugging Paige.

In the mean time in the underworld...

"Let me go!"-Phoebe screamed kicking a tall man with her legs.

"Back off, Charmed One! You can't escape!"-The man yelled happily.

"But I can kill you!"-Phoebe yelled.

"No you can't!"

"Wanna bet?"-Phoebe asked.

"OK."-The man answered.

Phoebe stood up and the man stood in front of her. She levitated and kicked him in the stomach. He waved his hand and Phoebe fell on the floor. He wanted to threw a fire ball on her but something stopped him. He turned around and saw Cole...angry.

"Who are you?"-The man asked.

"Your dome."-Cole said and threw an energy ball on him. The demon burst in flames.

Phoebe ran to Cole and hugged him.

"It's OK Phoebe we're going home." –Cole said and they shimmered out.

They shimmered back in and Phoebe ran to hug Piper and Paige. When she touched Piper she was pulled in one of her premonitions...

........................................................

Short ha? Well, I know...SORRY!!! In the next chapter Phoebe, Paige and Leo will find out a cruel truth...read on!!!


End file.
